1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to balusters for forming balustrades, such as are used for guardrails or handrails on staircases, balconies, verandas, and ramps. More particularly, the present invention relates to aesthetically configurable balusters that are modified to accommodate stairs of different dimensions.
2) Description of Related Art
Balustrades are often formed of a number of balusters that extend vertically to support a rail on a staircase, balcony, veranda, or ramp. The balusters are commonly formed with either a pin top or a square top. Pin top balusters have a circular cross-sectional shape at the top, which can be inserted into a corresponding aperture defined by the underside of the rail to connect the baluster to the rail. The depth of the aperture for a pin top baluster can vary, but is typically about one inch. Square top balusters have a square cross-sectional shape at the top. The square top can be received by a slot or groove, commonly referred to as a plow or dado, defined by the underside of the rail. The plow typically has a depth of about ⅛ to ¼ inch and extends along the length of the rail. Fillets typically are placed in the plow to fill the spaces in the plow between the balusters.
Depending on the type of balustrade, each of the balusters can be equal or different in length. For example, there is shown in FIG. 1 a balustrade 110 for a set of stairs 116, as is known in the art. Each stair 116 has a horizontal tread 114 and a vertical riser 115, which intersect at a front edge 120. The balustrade 110 includes square top balusters 112a, 112b that extend from the treads 114 of the stairs 116 to an inclined rail 118. Each tread 114 of each stair 116 typically includes two or more balusters 112a, 112b, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The rail 118 is disposed at a slope or angle relative to the treads 114 such that the distance between the tread and rail increases along the width of the tread. More specifically, the balusters 112a closest to the front edge 120 of each of the treads 114 are shorter than the balusters 112b closer to the riser 115 that extends vertically to the next higher tread 114. Thus, the balusters 112a, 112b of each tread 114 extend by varying distances between the tread 114 and the rail 118 and, therefore, must have different lengths.
The difference in length of the balusters 112a, 112b depends on the placement of the balusters 112a, 112b, the angle of the rail 118, and the dimensions of the treads 114 and risers 115. Building codes generally allow variations in stair sizes that can result in rail angles between about 13 and 45 degrees of inclination. Thus, square top balusters are conventionally manufactured in ten or more different lengths to accommodate the likely configurations of different balustrades. However, since the exact length required can be unique for each balustrade, at least some of the balusters are typically shortened when constructing the balustrade by removing a portion of the square top. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, each of the balusters 112a closest to the front edges 120 of the treads 114 has been shortened.
The need for various lengths of balusters increases the complexity and cost of manufacturing the balusters, especially for balusters having square or otherwise ornate tops. The different baluster lengths also increases the inventory cost of manufacturers, distributors, and dealers that maintain all of the available baluster sizes. In addition, the number of different baluster sizes also can increase the likelihood of errors when ordering the balusters for a balustrade.
Despite the availability of different baluster sizes, the particular dimensions of each balustrade can still require that at least some square top balusters be shortened, thereby resulting in variations in the length of the square tops and detracting from the aesthetic appeal of the balustrade. As a result, balustrades formed from square topped balusters, which are often preferred for aesthetic reasons, can be more complicated to construct than balustrades formed with pin top balusters. In addition, because the apertures used to connect pin top balusters to the rail generally have a greater depth than the plow used to secure square top balusters to the rail, square top balusters typically provide a less secure engagement with the rail than pin top balusters.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved baluster having a square or ornate top for a balustrade. The improved baluster should reduce or eliminate the need for the manufacture and storage of multiple baluster sizes. The improved baluster should also provide a secure engagement with the rail comparable with that provided by pin top balusters. Further, the improved baluster should simplify the manufacture and construction of the balustrades.